Popee and the Tree Friends
by Zac the Louie
Summary: Join Popee and the Tree Friends on their adventures together!
1. Rope

*Legal Information*

I do not own Popee the Performer or Happy Tree Friends. They belong to their owners. These two things are used for this crossover. The crossover over is fan made, which it has no canon material.

A very good day indeed, all the Tree Friends raring to go to a circus. Lumpy searched through a number of circuses to go to. However, he did not want the ones that would always contain the usual things you would see in a circus. Then he found it.

Wolf Circus.

That would be fun! Lumpy knew for the fact it would be the one some of the Tree Friends would enjoy.

On the bus, Lumpy made account of the people who wanted to go to tge circus.

Toothy

Cuddles

Petunia

Flaky

Flippy

Not that many people, but Flippy really was wanting to see circus performences again. Fact is that he used to see some as a kid.

At the circus, Popee shows Kedamono and Papi trying to do his rope escaping act. This time, Popee traps himself hanging upside down with only his feet tied. Popee strangles himself trying to reach for the knot that tied his feet together. He failed, bringing disappointment to both Kedamono and Papi. Papi then sees a bus in the distance behind him, which he suspected they were visitors. Kedamono then releases Popee from the rope making him fall to the ground and getting angry at Kedamono for doing so. He then calms down at the sight of visitors, who appeared to be some cute little animals, and a funny looking moose. After some greetings, the Tree Friends sat down to watch the show. Flippy was very excited to see some circus acts in a long time.

Popee greeted the audience with some bows to them. He put his foot in the round circle surrounded by rope. Kedamono then cranked the crank, making the rope tight around his feet, making Popee hang upside down with only a half foot off the ground. After seeing what happen, Flippy whimpered. He renembered it, getting caught in the enemys snare trap, they were closing up on him. Flippy's eyes began to lose the pacman pupils, his eyes turning green as well. His teeth grew sharper, and his frown turned into a menacing smile. Papi and Flaky saw what was happening to him, and Flaky immediatly hid under the bleachers. Papi then went closer to Flippy to see what wrong, but then Flippy leaped aat the nearest person in the bleachers, Petunia and ripped her head off, blood splurting everywhere on the bleachers, Popee and Kedamono looked in horror as Flippy proceeds to rip Toothy's intestines out with his bowies knife. Popee tries to get himself free the best he can, but no avail, so Kedamono raises Popee up higher some 5 feet off the ground so Flippy won't get him. After Flippy brutal stabs Cuddles in the head with his knife, he runs at Popee and throws a knife at him. Popee dodges it, making Flippy angry and then he pulled out Popee's bombs, and then throws them all at the performers. Papi then closed his eyes, then had a furious face on him, via his theme song playing. Papi jumped in front of Flippy, which then he yelled and ran for Papi, but then Papi quickly stepped to the side and stuck his foot out, making Flippy trip and hit Paola, which then she trumpeted and knocked Flippy around with her trunk, making blood spill everywhere until Flippy died. Flaky and Lumpy came out of hiding and congratulated Papi and Paola for killing Flippy. Popee and Kedamono congratulated Papi as well, but then Popee's rope snapped, making him break his neck.


	2. Bear Kissess

Another day in the Wolf Circus.

Flippy decided to go here since he had nothing else to do. He also brought Flaky along with him so he could get along with her better. Meanwhile, Popee was trying to get Kedamono to jump over the ring of fire again, but Papi wanted them to do something else. He threw the ring of fire up in the air and was hula-hooping with it. Flippy clapped in delightment as Flaky was still shaking by what was happening. Popee then tried it, but then got burned. He got angry at Papi and started to swing a flaming sword at him. Flippy than ran into the scene and knocked the sword out of Popee's hands. Enraged, Popee throws a scorpion at Flippy when he was about to flip out from what he had just done. But the scorpion stings him, making Flippy snap out of what he was doing. He then threw the scorpion at Papi, which stings him in the arm, making him cry out in pain. Popee then realizes what is going on and gets out a gun, trying to kill himself. Just then, a tongue lapped out, seizing Popee's gun. The confiscator turned out to be Sneaky, Flippy's old comrade in the war. Flippy was surprised to see that his old comrade wanted to see him. Sneaky was told about the condition their in, and decided to help out with it. Sneaky started off with Papi, sticking out his long tongue into Papi's throat and licked out the poisonous residue from his insides. Everyone was shocked at what was happening. After the treatment, Sneaky licked off all the poison onto a piece of tissue, leaving Papi healthy and very traumatized, but he loved it! Flippy was so scared of what Sneaky did to Papi, that he did not want tp go anywhere near the gecko at all. Popee took advantage of this by just straight up having to suck the poison out of Flippy's mouth. Unfortunately, Popee was only able to suck a portion of the poison out, meaning that Flippy is doomed. Popee then decides to put Flippy out of his misery. After some short time after that, Popee and co. give Flippy a proper burial for him, with Flippy's hat and dog tags, which were attached to his hat, on the middle of the cross.


	3. Vs Tiger General

After years of the midst of war, the Tiger General decided to do the exact same thing after his defeat against the USA army. He decided to build his base in the middle of a desert. However, it was close to a place to where there were some people minding their own buisness.

At the circus, Popee was trying to juggle knives again, but then he heard a sound of a car coming. He looked through the binoculars to see even further; what appears to be three blue tiger soldiers in a small truck. Papi came over and took the binoculars to see what Popee was looking at. Papi saw the exact same thing. Papi gave Popee a rocket launcher and waited to give Popee orders to fire. When the soldiers noticed he had a rocket launcher and Papi gave the order to fire, they quickly jumped out and ran as the rocket hit the truck. The tiger soldiers got out their guns and ran towards the group, but they were picked off with Kedamono's sniper rifle.

When the Tiger General realized his scouts were defeated, he sent out a few of his squads to take care of the enemies. However, Popee and the others were armed to the armed to the teeth, and once the Tiger Squqds got to the circus, they saw no one there, only for Popee and the others stealing one of their trucks and going to their base. Once Popee and the others arrive, they snuck throughout the base. Papi was twisting necks of soldiers, (about 27 at least) while Popee and Kedamono just go to where the general was, killing soldiers along the way. When Popee and the others made it, the Tiger General greets them with honor before ordering his soldier to fire, but Popee swipes his arm horizontally, splitting soldiers in half except the general. Furious, the general sprang forth and stabbed Popee with his metallic arm. He laughed thinking Popee was dead, but Popee twitched a little before ripping one of his bunny ears off in anger and looking at the with bloodshot eyes. Popee then whipped out his rocket launcher, laughing as it turned into a grenade launcher. He then fires it maniacally at the Tiger General as he tries to run. The general runs out the door with Popee furiously fire grenades in the air before firing some at the soldiers, who were running away from Popee in pure horror, then the elithe squad comes back from the circus to help, but they get blown up by Popee. It has only been minutes of chaos until Popee is gone. Then the soldiers suddenly noticed that their nuclear bomb was gone from its launchpad. The soldiers see in the distance that Popee, with super strength, was carrying the bomb miles away from the base beforebefore throwing the bomb at it in anger. The base exploded, along with feneral, as Popee and the others go back to the circus on Paola, waving at the base as the theme song's wrap up plays in the background.


End file.
